


Sacred

by claudiapriscus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comment Fic, Multi, Other, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapriscus/pseuds/claudiapriscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Vessel!Cas in the end 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

He watches sometimes when she fucks them. Just stares, his eyes hard and fixed on her and his expression... her lovers would run if they could read it. It's meant for her- the disgust and fear and rage (and the lust, still the lust) lurking there. They'll never see it, but she can never see anything else. She held him tight and raised him from perdition. She knows every line of his body and every permutation of his soul. Her lovers explore her body ( _Jane's body_ , but not anymore) with hands and fingers and tongues, seeking in the pleasures of the flesh the only divinity she has left to give. But her gaze never leaves Dean. Always, always Dean.

This is their dance. She knows all the steps by now. And just as last time, just as every time, there comes the moment where she tires of his judgment, his presumption. She arches an eyebrow and runs a hand down her side. “This isn't a spectator sport,” she says. “Now's your chance. Everything you ever wanted.” And even under the twin intoxications of pleasure and moonshine, she can't help the cruel turn to her voice. He clenches his fists. His gaze doesn't waver, and she remembers a time he looked at her in awe, not anger. If there's anything left in her of the divine, it's in these moments. He turns at last and walks away. He always does. Her lovers take no notice. It's as it always is.

But she can never help wondering, no matter how much she hates it, if he still sees her as sacred.

**Author's Note:**

> Twoskeletons hosted a really epic meta discussion on her lj a while back, and this little fic was one of the results. In my head it's always been kind of a proof-of-concept kind of thing, but I never did get around to developing a full-fledged story around it.


End file.
